


doll parts

by FreshBrains



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, POV Helena, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still wasn’t easy seeing things in black and white.  Necessary, but not easy, especially when it came to Gina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doll parts

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Gina/Helena - beloved one.

It still wasn’t easy seeing things in black and white.  Necessary, but not easy, especially when it came to Gina.

_Stop calling her that, she doesn’t have a name—_ it _doesn’t have a name._ But Helena still couldn’t refer to the Cylon as anything but Gina.

_Dearest._

_Baby._

_Beloved one._

She shuddered in revulsion every time their old words flared up in her mind, every time she looked back to Gina in her bed, Gina in her arms, Gina between her legs.  It revolted her because she missed her, missed Gina—the human, not the Cylon.  But that Gina never really existed.

It was supposed to be black and white.  Gina was not human, Helena was—or at least somewhat.  Gina remained tied like an anchor to the hull below deck while Helena commanded a ship, Gina was beaten and tortured while Helena demanded respect.

_She—it—is inhuman.  It cannot do or act, it can only be done with or acted upon._ Nobody else had to repeat those words to themselves at night, Helena was sure of it.  Everyone else just knew it.

But she had a battlestar to run, and that meant there was no time to be upset about a broken toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title references the song by Hole


End file.
